


"Two different worlds"

by Loser_with_wifi



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, Oblivious Phil, Pastel Dan, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Punk Dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loser_with_wifi/pseuds/Loser_with_wifi
Summary: Punk! Phil has a huge crush on Pastel! Dan but is too nerves to ever talk to him until his favorite teacher pairs them up on a english project. ( I'm shit at summaries)





	1. The project.

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired in english class the other day and had to write so yea.

Phil gazes intensely at Dan, he notices how his new green pastel jumper fits him just right. If he were Phil’s he would make sure Dan knew how grateful he was for that sweater, but sadly he wasn’t Phil’s, hell they never even talked. They lived in two different worlds, Phil in beanies, dyed hair, dark clothing, and tattoos, and Dan in pastel sweaters, flower crowns, and a beautiful face.

Phil could only hope that one day they could possible talk, but all he could do now was stare from afar. Phil knows that he may look all tough and scary but in reality, he’s about as terrifying as a butterfly so it’s in situations like this the looks can be deceiving comes true. Phil takes one last good look at Dan before heading off to English.

Phil puts in his headphones, listening to Twin Cabins by Swing Lynn. He walks down observing the school while the music blast in his ears.

In the corner near the cafeteria stands a couple who is there every day at this time, gripping each other tight as if they would never see each other again. Phil doesn’t know how to feel whenever he sees them, it’s quite nice to see people so hopelessly in love with each other, but its kinda disturbing how often they do this, Phil normally ignores the second thought being pretty sure he’s just bitter about not having anyone.

Phil continues staggering down the hall constantly looking at others but the people who look back often reply with a frighten face. Phil ignores the lurking feeling in his stomach that he normally gets when this happens.

Phil is still walking lost in his thought when out of nowhere someone jumps on him, panicked he turns around fast causing the person to fall off him. Phil looks down to see it’s his friend since grade school, Chris, groaning and rubbing his head.

“Jesus dude you could have killed me,” Chris says exaggerating

“ That’s what I was going for,” Phil says chuckling.

“On your way to English, I presume”

“How can you possibly know that?” Phil questions.

“Well normally you have this goofy grin on your face because you sit a couple seats close to Dan in that class, Plus we compared schedule in the beginning of the school and I just kinda remembered,” Chris says with a smirk.

Phil blushes at the mentions of Dan, Chris laughs at the sight of a flustered Phil.

“Well Phil I’ll see you at lunch, and don’t stare too much you might get a restraining order.” he says walking off laughing to himself.

Phil sighs and then walks to English, He walks into class and his eyes instantly fall to the back of the class where Dan is sitting. He is tapping his pencil against the desk with his left hand and with his free right hand he’s playing with his curls. Phil loves Dan’s hair curly or straight they both suits him. He notices that Dan doesn’t have his flower crown with him, it’s strange for him not to wear it, but it was nowhere insight. Phil could have sworn he saw Dan wearing a light blue one today, he brushes the thought off thinking he’s analyzing too much into this.

Phil walks towards the back of the class and sits down, he sits about two seats away from Dan and he’s fine with that considering it gives him the best view of Dan.

Finally, the teacher walks in Mrs.Rogers, she’s in her early thirties, but she looks younger. The only reason Phil knows she's in her early thirties is because one day he stayed after school because he missed the bus and he heard the teachers describing her when she first started here.

She is one of Phil’s favorite teachers, He stays after school sometimes and helps her put stuff away or grade papers. She is also one of the only other people who knows about his massive crush on Dan. She told Phil that she could make them sit next together but Phil refused to blush madly.

Phil takes out his notebook and begins to doodle little flowers around the corners of the pages when he hears Mrs.Rogers talk about a project. He looks up to see what she is saying.

“Okay as you know we have started our poetry unit I want you and a partner to choose a poem on the list and explain the theme of the poem and why do you think the author wrote this. I want you to name the figurative devices and connotations.”

The class glows up at the word paired up, exchanging looks around the room planning to partner up.

Mrs.Rogers then speaks up “ As I can see from your faces I think you guys assumed that you would be picking your partners, but I have already had a list of the pairs right here.”

The class groans at being forced to pair up.

Mrs. Rogers then begins to call out the pairs.

“Steve and Ryan”

“Micheal and Josh”

“Tyler and Wade”

“Dan and Phil”

Phil’s heart stops at hearing him and Dan are paired up. He stops focusing on Mrs.Rogers calling names and begins to panic. He’s nerves he has never talked to Dan before he has no clue how this will go. Finally, he begins to pay attention to his surrounding again and then notices Mrs.Rogers has finished naming the pairs. They make eye contact and she grins then winks knowing what she has done.


	2. Sticky notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so chapter two was up fast i really am inspired right now so have been able to get it done.

Phil continues to glare at Mrs.Rogers, but she continues to smile as if she didn’t just make Phil partners with his crush sense middle school. Still glaring at Mrs.Rogers he suddenly feels a light tap on his shoulder, he turns and comes face to face with Dan. Phil tries not to blush with the sudden eye contact. He can practically feel Mrs.Rogers giving a joker like smile from across the room.

“Hi um We’re partners” Dan says nervously, sticking out his hand.

Phil grabs Dan’s Hand and shakes it, he suddenly feels like he was just shocked and pulls his hand away fast. He looks up to see a blush spread across Dan’s face. He smiles at the thought of him making Dan blush.

“So we should probably choose a poem shouldn’t we?” Phil says scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

“ yeah that might be a good idea” Dan replies timidly.

Phil gets up and walks to the front of the room, where the poems were hanging, Dan follows closely behind. They look at the list and see the options, after a couple minutes they finally choose a poem “Mirror” by Sylvia Plath. they then walk over to Mrs.Rogers to confirm the poem they are doing. The whole time she has a huge grin on her face and keeps looking at Dan when he isn’t looking,Phil sighs she just like his mom but on a more friendship level.

Dan and Phil walk back to Phil’s seat and decide that class is almost over so they would discuss the poem later.

“ Hey here is my number, text me and we can set up working on the project later” Dan says handing him a light blue sticky note.

Phil looks down at the sticky note and notices Dan beautiful handwriting, he then notices the sticky note has little pink birds on the corners. Phil smiles and begins to laugh.

“ What are you laughing at?” Dan says with a slight frown. 

“ The sticky note and designs on them, i-it’s cute” Phil says with a grin.

Dan blush,” yeah i thought they were cute and stuff so i got some” he says smiling.

“yeah I like it, it’s really cool” Phil replies looking up meeting Dan’s eyes, but this time he’s blushing.

Dan beams at the compliments. He turns around and then goes sorting through his purple pastel backpack.Dan then pulls something out it’s another set of sticky notes, except these are light pink instead of blue. Phil sees that the birds are blue on this one. 

“Here have some” Dan says sticking out his hand trying to give them to Phil.

“No, i couldn’t they’re yours” Phil says shaking his hands. 

Dan smiles “ No please, i actually have a lot more at home, so don’t worry about it” 

Phi gulps lightly hoping Dan doesn’t notice.

“ Well thank you then” Phil says, awkwardly taking the sticky notes.

Dan then smiles, and Phil is amazed. Phil hasn’t seen this smile up close before only from afar, He can see his dimple up close. Phil sometimes just thinks of kissing that one dimple and he could die a happy man, he sees dan’s eyes crinkle at him smiling so wide, his teeth are all out for showing they’re pearl white and his eyes are twinkling like stars. Phil wonders how such a beautiful person can exist.

Finally the bell rings and Phil groans internally having his first conversation with Dan comes to an end,especially when it was going so well.

“ Text me later okay?” Dan says grinning.

Phil blushes a little “Yeah will do” He says smiling. 

Finally everyone clears the room and it just leaves Phil and Mrs.Rogers. Phil then heads for the door and stops in the middle of the doorway.

“Thank you” Phil says sheepishly.

“Don’t mention it, i’ll see you tomorrow?” 

“Of course” Phil replies leaving the class.

Phil then heads to science with Mr.Spears, god did he hate that class not that he hated Science or Mr.Spears its just that class had all the assholes in it except for his other friend Pj. PJ doesn’t know about Phil’s crush on Dan considering he was pretty good friends with Dan.

Phil walks in and sits down next to PJ and sighs.

“you okay there buddy?” Pj say 

“Yeah, just kinda tired” Phil replies resting his head on the table.

PJ chuckles “ Yeah me too, did you stay up late studying for the science test?”

Phil shoots up “ We have a test today?!?” Phil says with panic in his voice 

PJ burst out laughing “ No, i was just messing with you”

Phil doesn’t know if he’s upset but then part of I’m wants to laugh, he decides just to push Pj and calls him an asshole.

Finally Class starts and Mr.Spears begins to talk about The Cell theory even though they already talked about this yesterday and every year before that. Phil sighs and pulls out his phone and puts Dan’s number into his Phone. He smiles at the thought of them having each others numbers. Phil then types out something 

To: Dan  
Hey it’s Phil and just wanted to make sure you had my number too.

Phil nervously hovers his finger over the send button, he doesn’t know why he is so nervous it’s nothing really important. Finally he sends it and takes a deep breath, he isn’t expecting a text back right away considering Dan is in class, but he ends up getting one right away.

Okay so we both have each others numbers that’s good, and if you’re not busy after school do you want to come work on the project at my house?”  
From: Dan 

Phil freezes in places, Dan has just asked if he wanted to come over today. Phil knows he should be this happy about it because it’s only for the project. Phil types back fast 

To: Dan  
No I’m not busy, yeah i’ll come over

Phil still hasn’t properly processed the concept that he is going to Dan’s house today. It’s only been two periods and this has been one of the best days of phil’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was chapter two i hope you liked it, if you would care to please leave comments telling me how i can improve.


	3. Flower crowns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any terrible grammar or spelling.I will try and fix it later

Phil still can’t believe he’s going to Dan Howell’s house, the boy he has had a crush on for so long. Phil keeps repeating this thought all period until he hears the bell ring, and his thoughts are also interrupted by some door nozzles.

“Is that Fairy boy’s gay ass flower crown?” One of the boys says

Phil turns his head at the subject of flower crown, knowing they are talking about Dan.

“Yeah, I took it from him earlier, it was hilarious, he was begging for me to get it back It looked like he was about to cry” the ass says, while holding the flower crown looking very proud for being a major ass.

Phil suddenly feel very upset at the thought of these douche monkeys almost making Dan cry, next thing you know he is walking towards the assholes. Phil doesn’t know where this is coming from all he knows is he has to get Dan flower crown from them.

One of the boys notices Phil walking towards them,

“ What do you want, you emo shit?” he says bulking out his chest trying to look intimating.

“Please,give me Dan’s flower crown” Phil says calmly.

“Now why would I do that?” says the ass with the flower crown.

“Because it’s not yours and it belongs to Dan” Phil says a little more force this time.

The guys laugh and shake their heads.

“Oh so you’re sticking up for the little fag.” the boys say stepping closer to Phil breathing his terrible breath in Phil’s face.

Phil’s nose scrunches up at the terrible smell, he brushes it of and looks the guy in the eye.

“Give me the flower crown!” Phil says forcefully.

“ And if i don’t?” the boy sneers 

“ Well then you will regret it” Phil says 

The boy pushes Phil to the ground and looks at him on the floor laughing, suddenly Phil snaps and gets up and begins to punch the boy in his face. He continues till the boy drops the flower crown and his face is all bloody, the others boys just look in horror not daring to stay anything. Phil picks up the Flower crown and then notices his right hands has blood covering the knuckles. He looks at the time and realizes he has three minutes to get to class, Phil sighs and decides to be late to Class.

Phil walks to the bathroom and cleans his knuckles, after he’s done he looks down at his knuckles and sees they’re starting to bruise. Phil mutters a curse to himself knowing his mom is going to ask questions. Phil then heads to Art with Ms.Mac, he reaches the door and knocks lightly. Chris zooms to the door and lets Phil in, then he walks in Ms.Mac notices.

“How nice of you to join us Mr.Lester.” She says mockingly.

“ Would you please apologize to the class for interrupting us” She asks.

Phil sighs giving a half ass “ I’m sorry Class.”

Phil grabs his portfolio and heads to his seat next to Chris.

“You didn’t even interrupt the class, we were just working on the human portrait. It’s not like she was giving us a lecture or anything” Chris says 

“Well you Ms.Mac doesn’t like people late” Phil states 

“Yeah yeah, why were you late anyways?” Chris says then glances down at Phil knuckles noticing the bruising.

“Shit dude,what happened to you knuckles?” Chis says loudly.

“ i punched a dude” Phil says timidly.

“You punched a dude?”

“ yes”

“ You Phil Lester about as intimidating as a butterfly”

“ Yes me Phil lester about as intimidating as a butterfly, punched a guy” 

Chris looks shocked and surprised, as if someone told him the most confusing thing ever.

“What happened” Chris asks 

“The douche monkeys stole Dan’s flower crown” Phil states.

“The Dan that you are hopelessly in love with, the Dan that you never talked to and only stare at?”

“ Yes that Dan” Phil replies 

“Phil then explains the whole situation, with the project, the sticky notes, noticing Dan’s crown was missing, and the assholes.

Chris has his mouth hanging open, just staring.

“Phil this is crazy, you’re totally gonna end up together.” 

Phil blushes “No that’s never gonna happen”Phil says objectively 

“ what ever you say man” Chris replies.

Phil then turns and begins to work more on his Human portrait, of course it was Dan he was drawing. Only Chris knew he was drawing Dan and he is pretty sure Ms.Mac has no clue who Dan is.

After 40 minutes classes ends, and Phil and Chris heads to their lockers to get their lunches.

They walk in the cafeteria and seat down at their usual table in the back left corner of the room, Phil looks over to where Dan sits the back right corner of the room. He notices Pj isn’t there yet so this is his perfect opportunity to give Dan his flower crown, he is too scared to go up with Pj there, he scared he might begin to suspect something. 

Phil gets up and looks at Chris and tells him, he’ll be right back. Phil heads over to the table, Dan turns and makes eye contact with Phil. Phil finally reaches the table

“Hey Phil” Dan says with a slight blush.

“ Hey Dan, i actually have something of yours that i think you would like back” Phil says taking the flower crown from behind his back.

Dan smiles doubles at the sight of his flower crown. 

Phil bends placing the flower crown down on Dan’s head. Dan blushes a shade of dark red at the placement of the crown. Dan then notices the bruises on Phil knuckles that weren’t there earlier. Phil can see Dan understands how got the crown back, he expects Dan to be scared of him now, but instead he stands up from his seat and hugs him.

“Thank you, Thank you so much” Dan whispers into his ear.

Phil is glad Dan can’t see his face cause he’s blushing like crazy. Finally after what seems like forever Dan pulls back. 

“No problem” Phil says turning away and walks to his table.

As Phil walks back to the table he has the biggest smile ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that chapter, please comment on thinks i can do to improve, or tell me what you thought of the story.


	4. I guess I'm falling for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes, ill try and fix them later.
> 
> Warning may contain really and I mean really bad puns

Phil is still smiling big when he gets back to the table. Chris is giving Phil curious looks, Phil know why he is smiling so big,but is waiting for Phil to tell him. Phil decides not to tell and see how long it would take to before Chris’s curiosity gets the best of him.

Finally after 3 to 5 minutes Chris gives in asking Phil what has made him smile so big.

“Dan hugged me” Phil states excitedly.

“No” Chris says surprised

“I gave him his flower crown back, and he hugged me saying thank you “ Phil replies, but saying it out loud makes his smile get bigger and his cheeks start to hurt.

“Damn Phil and I thought it was bad when you would stare from afar” Chris says laughing.

“ What do you mean?” Phil says with a puzzling face.

“You were obsessed with him before you even talked to him or got to know him, but now your talking to him and you’ll get to know him, so just imagine how crazy it will be now” Chris says 

Phil blush a scarlet red,” I’m not obsessed with him, i just like him” 

“Phil you went on a 5 minutes rant about how you love when dan wears the pink pastel jumper cause he looks so cute” Chris replies making his voice go higher on the word cute.

Phil Blushes “Shut up” he says stuffing his sandwich in his mouth.

Chris then begins to tell him about Pj and Him getting detention for talking even though they weren’t. Phil chuckles at this  
normally Chris talks a majority of his classes if he has a friend in it. Chris glares at Phil for the chuckle but then continues to talk. First they talk about Star Trek, Lord of the Rings, etc.

As soon as they finished talking about how Chris wants to make a quiz show called “ I Can’t Even” the bell rings signaling that lunch is over. Phil laughs at how the timing was perfect, and Chris laughs at Phil laughing. They then walk of saying they will see each other tomorrow.

Phil walks to his next class P.E, Phil groans internally at the thought of having to exercise. One of the only good perks of P.E is having to change out with Dan being in his class. Phil tires not to label himself a peeping tom, but as curious person. Phil walks untangling his headphones, knowing that they are running the mile today and Coach Jacks will let them listen to music.

Phil enters the locker room, and puts his phone and headphones down easily not to tangle his headphones.He heads over to his locker and begins unlock his lock, when he notices a green pastel jumper rising up in the air. Phil turns his face in a slight way so Dan couldn’t tell Phil was looking. Dan began to unbutton his white button up and slowly take it off, Phil swear if they were together would think Dan was torturing him. Phil turns his head before his erection can get any bigger, after unlocking his lock and thinking thoughts of grandma, his erection is gone. Phil turns his face to see Dan still doesn’t have his shirt on, but he is putting his pants. Phil then notices Dan’s perky light brown nipples, and that drive Phil crazy he turns his back to Dan. 

Phil tries to change awkwardly hiding his boner from everyone, by the time he’s done his boner has gone down .He has never been more happy for his grandma until this very moment. 

Phil walks over to the desk where everyone puts their phone, cause for some reason Coach Jacks won’t let them have phone while they change out, but it’s fine when their running. Phil reaches for his phone, when he suddenly feels skin to skin contact. He looks up and notices that it’s Dan, they both blush a light shade of pink and mumble a quite sorry to each other. Phil grabs his phone and walks aways fast with his heart pounding, he sits down on the little seating bench around the lockers and looks through his music while he waits for Coach Jacks come in.

Phil turns his head and notices Dan putting his flower crown in his locker, but before he puts it in he stops stares at it and smiles then he looks over to Phil.They both freeze realizing they were caught staring,they make awkward contact for like .5 seconds before turning their heads fast in the other direction.

Finally Coach Jacks come out of his room and tell everybody to go outside, some people run outside,and some walk.Phil being a walker, he follows slowly behind dan trying not to be noticed.

When they get outside Phil feels a nice crisp breeze, he inhales the sweet weather. Phil know their is no sent for cold wether but its just something he has done sense he was younger, must people tell him it isn’t dumb but it doesn’t stop him from doing it. 

After everyone gathers outside in the same spot the Coach Jacks yells for everyone to start running. Phil is behind a majority of people, he doesn’t even bother running he just walks and puts his headphones in blasting Futurism by Muse. After a while he is just walking and scrolling on tumblr, when he crashes into someone. Phil and the other person falls on the ground, Phil gets up and notices it’s Dan. He reaches his hand out to help Dan up, Dan grabs his hand and suddenly he is up and their making eye contact with each other.

“ I guess i fell for you “ Phil say laughing.

“Dan smiles and laughs “ wow that was so cheesy”

“I know it’s cheesy but i think it’s G R A T E” Phil says smiling.

Dan instantly gets it and groans “ that was bad” he says then begins to chuckle.

“but it seems to have brie-ten your day so far” phil says smirking.

Dan then grins “ you need to stop” 

Phil laughs “ Yeah i really do” 

“So what were you so caught up in that caused you to bump into me?” Dan asks with a grin.

“ Well I was caught up listening to Muse and Scrolling through tumblr “ Phil says proudly as he begins to start walking again.

Dan walks besides Phil with a surprised look, “ I love Muse “ He say excitedly.

Phil smile at them having something in common, “Really?” 

“Of course their amazing, My favorite album is Origin of Symmetry.” Dan says with a giant smile.

“Mine too” Phil replies grinning.

Dan and Phil talk the whole period and find out they have so much in common. Phil loved talking to Dan, before only being able to stare from afar, but this was much better. Phil couldn’t have thought that in the beginning of the day they never even talked. They walked in the changing room and changed back in their outfits and waited for the bell to ring. Phil was texting Dan who was literally right next to him. Finally the bell rang and they said they would see each other later. 

As Phil walk down the hallway to Math with Mrs.Smith. Phil continues down the hall scrolling up and rereading their text messages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please comment how I can improve the story, or what you think


	5. Tick..Tick..Tick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I'll and try and fix them later

Phil’s Math class goes by in a breeze, next thing he know it he was already in Journalism with Mrs.Button.

Phil was feeling really anxious at the thought of after this class he would be going to Dan’s house, what if he went in his room. What would it look like?Phil keep getting butterflies every time a new thought came in his head about Dan. Phil was lost in his thoughts, not paying attention to Mrs.Button calling his name.

“Philp? Say Mrs.Button rather loudly, but getting his attention.

“Yes” Phil say blushing at the sudden call out.

“ I want you too, write a column about how important the human touch can be to a person”

“ Will do” Phil says quietly.

 

The first thing Phil says to himself is but not everyone likes to be touched, asexual for an example but that’s in a sexual way, but touch can be more then sex,It is also a powerful impact on emotions too . Phil thinks back to when Dan and him shook hands, and how that made him just feel happy. Phil flushes at the memory, then looks at the time and notices class is almost over.

Phil puts his notebooks and pencils in his galaxy backpack and waits looking at the clock, he looks at it and it seems time has slowed down. The clock looked like it took 5 seconds for one second to tick on the second handle, Phil sighs only 5 minutes but somehow this is gonna be the longest five minutes ever. Phil doesn’t know wether he should appreciate it taking forever or not. On one hand he want to see Dan again, but on the other he’s really nervous to go to Dan’s house. Sadly all Phil can do is sit and watch the time tick by.

Tick..Tick..Tick..Tick

Finally after what seems like hours the bell rings,and phil scrambles to the door hurrying to his locker. Phil opens it and puts the things he needs for home in his backpack, as he closes the door He sees Dan standing behind it with a big goofy smile plastered on his face. Phil’s heart stops at the sight of him.

“So you ready” Dan ask? 

“Yeah,but I do have a question” Phil says.

“And the question is?” Dan asks

“How is the transportation gonna work, because you have a car and i have car so?” 

Dan’s face freezes at the thought, “ Um I-I”, then his face lights up with an idea. “We can leave my car here and in the morning you can drive me to school” Dan says excitedly by his idea.

“Yeah that sounds good” Phil says trying to hide his excitement about driving Dan to school tomorrow.

They walk in a awkward silence to the car, and every so often they would accidentally brush their hands against each other,causing Phil to blush a lot. Phil unlocks the car and tosses his back pack in the back seat, Dan mimics Phil’s actions then proceeds into the car. Phil sits down and plugs his phone, his bluetooth kicks in and begin to play muse loudly in the car. Dan smiles and begins to move his head to the music.

Phil then sets off in the car,and every so often Dan would tell him where to turn. Phil kept glancing at Dan when they would come to a stop. Dan would continue to move his head to the music, and his curls would move sweep his head in the most adorable way Phil has ever seen. Phil didn’t know he could think hair sweeping across someones face could be adorable, but with Dan it was.

Finally they arrived to Dan’s house, Phil thought the house suited Dan very well. It was a two story house painted white, it had a beautiful flower bed in the front. They got out of the car and walk to the door,Dan took out his keys and began to unlock the door. Phil looked down at the welcome mat in front of the door it says “Welcome bitches”, Phil laughs at the map causing Dan to looks down at the map.

Dan smiles “My mom got it”

“Your mom seems awesome” 

“ She really is” Dan says 

They walk in and the house smells of cinnamon cookies, it’s a very sweet smell. Phil can’t help but inhale the scent, the house was quite and peaceful. Dan heads for the stairs turning back motioning for Phil to fall him up. When they get up stairs their greeted by a Family room and a set of three bedrooms.The family room is covered in pictures of Dan’s family, his Mother, Father and Dan on the beach, at amusement parks, or with other relatives. Phil grins at the picture of Dan, the age of Dan in the pictures range from 1 to present. 

Dan moves towards the second door and opens it, Phil follow behind and Inhales deeply at the scent of Dan,Phil doesn’t know how to describe the sent all he could say was it was the best thing he has ever smelled. The room wasn’t painted just plain white, it had muse posters on it, a game console, a bed with black comforter which is similar to Phil but his is green and blue. Which is funny because the black comforter doesn’t match Dan pastel appearance and Phil’s Comforter doesn’t match his appearance his either. 

Dan sits down on the bed and phil sits on the chair infant of the computer. 

“So i reckon we should start the project then?” Dan says 

“Yeah i guess that would be good” Phil says with a small smile.

They turn on the computer and begin research things on the poem, and reading looking for the material needed. Finally after a couple hours they finish. Phil is suddenly sad that they finished so early because now they’ll probably won’t talk anymore, Phil just decides to ignore the gut turning feeling in his stomach.

“Hey i have a question” Phil ask 

“Yeah?” 

“Where is your mom and dad? cause i haven’t heard any noise” Phil says

“Oh Dad’s on a business trip and mom is at work she should be almost here” Dan says 

And if on cue the front door opens and closes.

“Dan Sweetie, I’m home” Yells Dan’s mom from downstairs.

Dan heads out his room and yell back” Hey mom,I have a friend over, We had a project to work on” 

“Oh okay, would your friend like to stay for dinner?” She ask. 

Dan looks into the rooms and raises his eyebrow in a questioning way. Phil shakes his head 

“I shouldn’t intrude” Phil says 

“Nonsense please stay it will be fun” Dan says 

Phil blushes “ Yeah okay sure.” 

Dan smiles snd then yells back too his mom that he would be staying. 

Phil smiles, Dan wanted him to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed that chapter, even thought it wasn't the best. Comment on how i can improve or what you thought.


	6. Slovenly and drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated might suck ass but I finally did it, sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

While Dan and Phil waited for dinner to be ready they played a very intense match of Mario cart. Phil thought he was great at the game but now that he has seen Dan play he realized he wasn't that good. Dan had won two races and was practically beaming.

"Hold on a minute" Phil say

"What?" Dan questions 

"All or nothing" Phil says with a smirk 

"All or what" Dan say 

Phil then gives a quick explanation of all of nothing, he noticed dan looked intrigued but wasn't sure. 

"You afraid?" Phil says with a shit eating grin.

Dan's face is suddenly with determination.  
"Alright let's do it" he says very confidently

Dan was doing way better then Phil but some how in the end Phil had won, causing Dan to curse loudly then silently to himself. Phi just grinned and secretly looked at the upset Dan who was just too adorable for his own good.

After a little bit Dan's mom came in letting them know dinner was ready. They followed down stairs into the kitchen which smelled heavenly in Phil's personal opinion. They sat down at the table, it was very nice it had a nice light blue table cloth and beautiful silverware. Dan casually leaned near Phil's ear which made phil feel his ears turn reddish.

"The table is never this fancy, she does it for guest" Dan whispered 

Phil chuckles and sits down next to dan at the table. Dan's mom then places chicken stir fry onto their plates.

"This is fantastic, thank you for having me, Mrs.Howell" Phil says shyly. Dan smiles at Phil making him blush a light shade of red.

"It's no problem dear, it's always a pleasure to meet one of Dan's friends, and please call me Rachel( I'm just thinking of a random name)" She says politely.

"So I feel funny asking this but I haven't got your name yet" Rachel says.

"Oh my name is Phil" 

Suddenly Rachel looks so excited. "So You're the one my little- 

Dan then start coughing like crazy and Rachel checks if he is okay.

"Are you okay sweetie" she says 

"Yeah mom,I'm fine" Dan says a little bitterly.

Phil is left confused of what just happened but smiles and continues to eat.

Everything is all nice, the conversation is mostly about Phil but it's nice and Phil's having a great time. He never imagined that he would be meeting Dan's mom or even talking to Dan this morning but he is and it's great.

SLAM. A door is opened violently. Dan and His mom glance at each other worriedly. Phil is confused about who just came in the house. The Shadow of the stranger is approaching but Dan and His mom just sit there so Phil just sits too. Finally a man comes swaggering in he looked slovenly and drunk. Phil then getting a closer look at the man then realizes it's Dan's father from the pictures yet he doesn't look so happy as he did in the pictures. Dan's mom rushes up to the man 

"Honey, how was your business trip?" She says with a fear on her voice.

Phil looks over to Dan who looks like he is trembling. He wants to hug him and tell him everything will be alright but he can't since he doesn't even know what's going on. Dan's dad then moves over to the fridge and take so out a beer.

"It was fucking bullshit" he says opening the bottle and going upstairs. Leaving the room in a awkward silence. 

Phil is about to ask what happen.

"I think you should leave" dan says quietly.

Phil feels like he should ask but he has no right so he just nods and leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you liked it. Please leave comments and tell me how I can fix things and sorry for a grammar or spelling mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed that chapter ll try to make more i shouldn't even be making this one considering i still have " it's time to get spoopy" to work on.


End file.
